1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method to produce a personalized mandala and a personalized mantra. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computerized system adapted to produce a personalized mandala and a personalized mantra.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mandalas and mantras have been known and used throughout history since a long time. Generally, mandalas and mantras are helpful to slow down and focus one's mental activity in order to reach a calm and peaceful state of mind.
Mandalas are known as a graphic mystic symbol of the universe that is typically in the form of a circle enclosing a square and often bearing symmetrically arranged representations of deities and is used chiefly in Hinduism and Buddhism as an aid to meditation.
Mantras are known as a Vedic hymn or prayer, a verbal spell, ritualistic incantation, or mystic formula used devotionally in popular Hinduism and Mahayana Buddhism.
The mandala and the mantra are two distinct elements that are coming from a different source.
Many people are using the same mandala and/or the same mantra for their spiritual practice. Some mandalas and some mantras are very well known. For example, the mantra “Ohm” has been known for centuries. It is one of the greatest of all mantras it is the representation of the Supreme Being. The past, present and the future are all included in this one sound. Meditation on this sacred syllable is said to satisfy every need and leads to liberation.
Nowadays people are in quest of their inner peace more than ever before. Publicity, speed of life, stress at work, fast food and electronic stimulation of all kinds are additional elements preventing people from connecting with their true self. The use of a mandala and/or a mantra would be beneficial to most people to help them refocus on their internal state.
An improved mandala and an improved mantra are therefore desirable over the existing art.